


Your Pups Are Hungry And So Am I

by nathanangel



Series: Weight Gain Short Stories - Sterek Edition [2]
Category: Sterek - Fandom, teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: Alpha Derek Hale, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Chubby Stiles, Derek is a Good Alpha, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Stiles Stilinski, Weight Gain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-08
Updated: 2015-04-28
Packaged: 2018-03-21 22:50:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3706689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nathanangel/pseuds/nathanangel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles gained a looooot of weight during his pregnancy, and Derek approves. </p><p>ALPHA/OMEGA DYNAMIC, MPREG STILES.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! New opus to this serie!
> 
> Any ideas for a next OS?? Tell me here! https://www.tumblr.com/blog/litelangel55

Everyone knew that Stiles gained the freshman 15 his first year of college.

It was no secret, considering he was now sporting a swollen belly that kept on growing.

They thought that he was just fooling around, enjoying his liberty a little bit too much, but they didn’t knew anything.

Stiles was pregnant. With Derek’s pups.

He and Derek were boyfriends for years now, and being an omega, they both knew that Stiles could conceive.

They talked about forming a family, and even though they never talked about it, they both wanted some pups soon.

So, during Stiles’s last heat, he begged Derek to have his pups. And how could Derek say no to his mate?

 

_‘Der… Der. Fuck me’, Stiles moaned. Derek trusted his hips into Stiles and his large hands unconsciously caressed Stiles’s almost flat stomach._

_‘Oh, Der, Fill me up, please! I want to be so full with your pups…’_

_Derek stopped for a few seconds and looked at Stiles. He couldn’t believe it! Stiles wanted to have his pups? Stiles opened his eyes and blushed._

_‘Come on, Der…’_

_Derek continued to fuck him, harder than before._

_‘You will be so fat, baby. So full with our babies, so swollen. I will make you so fat, Stiles, you have no idea-‘_

_Stiles cut him and kissed him violently. ‘I want to be so fat for you, Der’._

 

So yeah, basically, Derek couldn’t say no to Stiles for a lot of things.

He couldn’t say no when Stiles asked for second, even third times of food, or another cheeseburger with curly fries, or some Reese’s.

And his incapacity to say no showed on Stiles pretty rapidly. He was constantly eating, snacking and munching everything he could find.

He was only two months pregnant, but he looked at least like 5, or 6, his belly sitting far and heavy on his lap.

He didn’t know how many pups he carried, but it had to be more than one – otherwise, how could he be so fat?

 

-

 

The pack was at Derek’s house for a meeting, all murmuring about Stiles impressive weight gain.

‘How much do you think he gained?’ Asked Scott.

‘I don’t know’, said Allison.

’30, at least? Probably more’.

‘We should say something’, said Isaac.

They all stopped when Derek entered the room.

‘What should you say, Isaac?’ Asked Derek.

‘Nothing’, he quickly responded.

‘We are concerned about Stiles’s weight gain’, said Lydia, loudly.

The silence lasted for at least two whole minutes.

‘What do you mean, concerned? Stiles is not fat!’ Derek responded.

‘Damn right I’m not fat!’ Stiles said as he arrived and went to Derek’s side.

Derek automatically reached to kiss him and put his hand on his rounded belly.

‘How’s my babies going?’ Asked gently Derek.

‘Good… I’m a bit hungry, though. They keep me hungry all the time!’ Stiles responded.

‘Do you want me to cook something? We can command some pizza if you want’.

‘Pizza sounds great. Can I have a large one? I’m pretty sure me and our monsters can easily eat it’.

‘Of course. Anything for you and our pups’, said Derek before leaving to call the pizzeria.

Stiles smiled at his boyfriend, watching him leave and sat down slowly, both hands on his belly.

‘Wait a minute’, said Scott. ‘You’re pregnant?’

‘Uh, yes?’ responded Stiles.

‘Oh’, they all muttered.

Stiles chuckled. ‘So what, you thought that I was just fat?’

he asked. ‘Well, yeah’, Scott said.

‘Wow’, concluded Stiles.

 

 

-

 

‘Mr. Stilinski, I am afraid that you are not pregnant with twins, but only with one pup’.

‘What? No, it’s impossible. How would I be so fat, Doc? I’m only three months pregnant and I look like I’m ready to pop’, Stiles said.

‘Have you changed your alimentary habits, Mr. Stilinski?’

‘Well, yeah, I guess I eat a bit more than usual…’

‘Well, my guess is that you gained more weight than for a usual pregnancy. But don’t worry, it’s not uncommon. Omegas tend to overeat when they are pregnant for the first time, because as you may now, a fat omega is a happy omega.

‘Yeah…’

‘Your baby is healthy, Mr. Stilinski, and you are too. There’s no need to worry.’

‘Hm. Thanks, doc.’, Stiles said.

-

When Derek came home, Stiles was stuffing himself in front of the TV, crying as he ate enormous amounts of food.

‘Hey, baby’, Derek said carefully.

‘I’m so fat, Der!’ Stiles cried.

‘No you’re not. You’re pregnant with our pups, baby. It’s normal’, Derek said.

‘You don’t understand! I’m only pregnant of one pup! I’m just big because I eat too much, all the time. I’m just so hungry, Der, and so happy, I just want to eat all the time.’

‘It’s okay, Stiles. I love you, and I love our pup. All of you. And… I think you’re pretty cute with that big belly of yours’, said Derek.

‘You think so?’ Stiles asked, with big confused eyes.

‘Of course, baby. You’re my everything. And you’re so sexy, Stiles… You’re getting so fat, you have no idea how hot it is’.

Stiles kissed him suddenly, feeling aroused.

‘I love you too, Derek. And… I love being fat for you’, Stiles confessed.

Derek put both of his hands on Stiles swollen belly, before pulling out his shirt. He traced with his fingers the stretchmarks, Stiles’s happy trail, and kissed the biggest part of the belly. They both looked at each other, smiling.

‘And I’m only starting to show’, said Stiles. ‘I will become so fat…’

‘I can’t wait, baby’, Derek responded.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scott is mean to Stiles, because Stiles somehow got fatter - Derek to the rescue! 
> 
> \- Last chapter of this One Shot. GOT SUGGESTIONS? PLEASE TELL IN COMMENTS!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Suggestions for a One Shot (Sterek Weight Gain or Mpreg only, sorry) in the comments!

Stiles finished his third cheeseburger with a satisfied sigh. He rubbed his gloriously fat belly, and smile when his baby kicked his hands.

He looked at the fourth burger resting on his plate, and licked his lips. Did he really need that fourth cheeseburger? He was full, pleasantly so, but not full-full. He was already quite chubby – probably more than chubby, if he was being honest with himself – so he probably didn’t need to eat more.

Scott entered the house and wrinkled his nose in disgust when he saw Stiles.

‘God, Stiles, you’re still eating? You really shouldn’t eat fast-food, man. You’re getting really huge, and I mean, not just pregnant-huge, like fat ass huge…’

Stiles’s eyes watered and he looked at himself.

He was now 8 months pregnant, and it was pretty safe to say that he plumped out. His gut stood heavy and far on his lap, almost touching his knees when he sat down. He had now boobs, red and full of milk that rested on his belly. He couldn’t see his feet while standing up, and had to hold himself on walls or furniture when he waddled. 

Fuck. 

He was definitely very fucking fat.

‘I’m fat?’ he asked in a small, almost scared voice.

‘You’re really asking me if you’re fat, Stiles? Of course you are! You’re so fat, it hurts to look at you. You’re what now, three time the weight you were in high school?’

Stiles started to cry.

‘Go away, Scott!’ He cried. 

Scott smirked and left Stiles’s and Derek’s house.

-

Derek immediately noticed that something was wrong. Stiles was curled on their bed, holding his teddy and listening to his mp3. He never, never listened music on his old mp3, saying that it only contained sad emo songs that he used to love when he was a teenager. 

Derek smiled at him and Stiles barely looked at him, clenching his chubby hand on the teddy. Derek approached him and removed the headphones.

‘Hey, pretty boy. How are my babies doing?’ 

‘We’re okay’, Stiles just said. 

Derek moved and lay on the bed. He turned around and curled around Stiles, making Stiles’s head rest on his chest. He placed his hand on Stiles’s belly and frowned when the kid kicked madly. 

‘Stiles? Did you eat anything today?’ He asked.

Stiles just sobbed quietly.

‘Of course I ate! Don’t you think I’m fat enough?’ 

‘What? What are you talking about?’

‘I’m fat, Der. I’m gross and fat and I should not eat that much!’

‘That’s not true, baby. You are perfect. Maybe you’re a bit chubbier than the day we met, but so what? You’re just prettier. You get prettier with every pound you gain, with every smile and laugh. You are beautiful. My everything. I don’t know what I did to deserve you, but god I am the luckiest man on earth. Don’t you dare believe that you are anything but perfect, Stiles.’’

‘’I-I… I don’t…’

‘Look at me, Stiles’, Derek said.

Stiles obeyed shyly.

‘You are the prettiest person I ever met, and you will always be, even if you’re a few pounds heavier or lighter. Because I love you, okay? More than anything. You and our baby are the reason I’m still alive, you know that?’’

Stiles sighed.

‘I love you too, Der. It’s just that I find it hard to, you know, get fat and everyone looks at me like I’m gross…’  
‘Nobody think you’re gross, why are you saying that?’

‘Scott’, he sobered. ‘’Scott told me I was gross.’’

Derek clenched his fists. 

‘Don’t ever believe that, okay baby?’ Stiles nodded. 

‘I-I’m hungry’, he hiccupped. 

Derek smiled. 

‘I will make you something.’

-

Scott opened his door only to be punched out hard in the face. He looked at his aggressor and blinked twice, before receiving another punch on his nose. 

‘What the hell, Derek?’ He asked.

Derek punched him in the stomach, then kicked his legs so he felt on the floor. Derek jumped on him and took both of his wrists in his hand. 

‘You are a fool, Scott’, Derek said. ‘If you think you can hurt my mate without getting in trouble’.

Derek punched him again, and they both heard his nose breaking.

‘I will punch you, for every tear that Stiles’s versed on your sorry ass. A punch for a tear. Sounds fair, doesn’t’ it?’

‘No, fuck you-’ Scott didn’t finished his sentence that Derek’s hands were everywhere on him, punching him hard. He got up several minutes later, and look at Scott with disgust.

‘Don’t you ever get near of Stiles, or my baby’, he said. ‘Or I will end you,’ Derek said before leaving.

-

‘I’m home!’ He yelled while entering their house. 

‘I’m in the kitchen!’ Stiles replied. 

Derek entered the kitchen with two boxes of donuts and Chinese take-out. 

He smiled when he looked at Stiles, already stuffing his face with the leftovers. He got up and Derek’s breathe stopped when he saw that Stiles’s belly was hanging way over his belt, resting on his round tights.

‘I bought donuts’, he said simply.

Stiles smiled at him and waddled to kiss him. He pressed Derek’s hand to his belly, so hard yet fluffy and soft, and laughed.

‘Only two boxes?’ Stiles laughed. ‘We won’t have any leftovers for breakfast tomorrow morning’, he said. 

Derek smiled at him and kissed him slowly. 

‘I love you so much, Derek Hale’, Stiles said.

He grabbed the donuts boxes and sat at the table.

‘I love you too, Stiles Stilinski’, Derek thought as he sat near his pregnant mate. 

AND THEY LIVED HAPPILY EVER AFTER!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YoYoYo THANKS for the comments!   
> PLEASE SEND SUGGESTIONS!!! I WRITE PRETTY FAST, THE LONGEST THING IS TO FIND IDEAS! HELP ME !
> 
> Suggestions for a One Shot (Sterek Weight Gain or Mpreg only, sorry) in the comments!

**Author's Note:**

> KUDOS & Comments are love <3
> 
> Suggestions for a One Shot (Sterek Weight Gain or Mpreg only, sorry) here : https://www.tumblr.com/blog/litelangel55
> 
> PLEASE SEND SUGGESTIONS!!! I WRITE PRETTY FAST, THE LONGEST THING IS TO FIND IDEAS! HELP ME !


End file.
